


Book Commentary: HIVE

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [73]
Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: HIVE

  * OK, in high school, I actually read this before I read _Evil Genius_ (which I’ll reread for this blog… eventually) a couple years after graduating, even though _Evil Genius_ actually came out like a year earlier. One of my best friends read _Evil Genius_ around the same time, but probably not this book. ~~And we almost got into a stupid argument about the existence of both series because they’re basically the same thing.~~ Anyway…
  * So, Otto and Wing just woke up on some helicopter after being knocked out and kidnapped. Lovely.
  * And that’s made even better because they have no idea where they’re going or how they got kidnapped. 
    * OK, I may make a few more of these _Evil Genius_ comparisons throughout my reviews of _HIVE_ , but I don’t know how much. ~~I honestly don’t know which I liked better as far as main character intros go: This one where Otto’s “evil” deeds leading him to the school presented as a two to three chapter flashback halfway through, or in _Evil Genius_ where it was a slow buildup of his childhood where he “evilly” outsmarts his teachers to the point he skips up enough grades to graduate high school go to the evil university.~~
  * Anyway, back to the current info: Apparently, they’re being transported to some mysterious island. With a fake volcano.
  * OK, so as soon as Otto and Wing enter the school, it already looks like a weirdly futuristic military school meets a generic supervillain’s lair. ~~At least the school in _Evil Genius_ was built to pass as a generic university.~~
  * So, this should be an interesting school orientation anyway.
  * Why is Dr. Nero so interested in Otto and Wing? Why does he think they’re so familiar, and why does he already think they’re potential trouble for the school?
  * Also, is this Raven lady some knockoff of Black Widow from the Marvel stuff?
  * So, Otto’s on scholarship with some unknown sponsor. ~~The “incident with the Prime Minister” is what the backstory is in that flashback I mentioned is about, but I’ve never read past this first book to find out who the mysterious sponsor is (other than a few personal theories).~~
  * OK, so apparently the school is on the island because of security breaches because some idiot kids in prior years bragged about getting into a supervillain school.
  * What kinda bad ninja stereotype superpower gave Wing the ability to knock out most of his capture team to get him to the school?
  * OK, they’re not actually doing the school’s orientation until next chapter?



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
